LM-370 Okhotnik
The LM-370 Okhotnik is a car in Just Cause: Volosia. Overview The LM-370 Okhotnik is a light military car created by the late Soviet Union by the Union Industries Association. It was the dominant military patrol car of the Volosian Republic military from before the Third Volosian Civil War and it has since gone to the main factions of the conflict. Visual appearance The LM-370 Okhotnik takes on the visual form of the real-world Soviet UAZ-469 light military car. In real life, numerous variants are available including a hard topped version, soft-topped version, open-topped version with a cage, and open-top without a cage. No weaponized versions seem to exist. All four of the different variations are featured in Just Cause: Volosia. In addition, the soft-topped variant is available in a civilian version, and a less common hard-topped variant equipped with an off-road kit is available as a civilian vehicle as well. Variants The Okhotnik is available in four different variants. Open-topped, soft-topped, cage-topped, and hard-topped. None of these variations have any sub-designations and as such all versions are simply referred to as the "LM-370 Okhotnik." Even so, the open-topped version carries more speed in exchange for a loss of protection, the soft-topped version is weaker than the hard-topped version but is also faster, and the hard-topped version is the most resilient but slowest. These differences are slight as well, with all four vehicles only slightly slower or faster than one another. No weaponry is available for any LM-370 variant. After the destruction of the former Volosian Republic, the LM-370 supply went to the three major factions of the Third Volosian Civil War, with the Volosian People's Republic and Republican Army of Volosia becoming major users. The United Volosian Republic has not chosen to use this vehicle extensively, opting instead for more advanced and modernized imports from the Russian Federation or NATO nations, but they have still accumulated a supply of these vehicles to keep them away from their enemies if nothing else. Trivia *"Okhotnik" is Russian for "Hunter". *The multiple variants of the vehicle and its role could be considered similar to the Wilforce series jeeps in Just Cause 2. *It was created by the fictional Union Industries Association. Gallery UAZ-469 1.jpg|The UAZ-469, the vehicle that the LM-370 Okhotnik is based off of. This particular vehicle shows the soft-topped version. UAZ-469 2.jpg|Another soft-topped UAZ-469. This one was in service with East Germany. UAZ-469 3.jpg|A Russian UAZ-469, the only available image I could find of an open-topped version. UAZ-469 4.jpg|A hard-topped version of the UAZ-469. UAZ-469 5.jpg|A rear quarter view of a soft-topped UAZ-469. UAZ-469 6.jpg|Another image of a soft-topped UAZ-469. UAZ-469 7.jpg|A Russian UAZ-469. UAZ-469 8.jpg|A Czechoslovakian UAZ-469. UAZ-469 9.jpg|A hard-topped UAZ-469. UAZ-469 10.jpg|A cage-topped UAZ-469. UAZ-469 11.jpg|Another image of a cage-topped UAZ-469. UAZ-469 12.jpg|A clear image of a cage-topped UAZ-469. UAZ-469 13.jpg|A Ukranian medical UAZ-469. UAZ-469 Civilian 1.jpg|A civilian variant of the soft-topped UAZ-469. UAZ-469 Civilian 2.jpg|The civilian off-road version of the UAZ-469. Category:Content Category:Volosia Category:Vehicles Category:Civilian Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Faction Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Ex-Volosian Republic Military Vehicles Category:SUVs Category:Soviet Union Category:Convertibles